


good to see you

by oh_captain (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: One Shot Thing [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora runs into Lydia. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good to see you

Cora looked to Lydia. Their hands were on the same book. 

Lydia looked to Cora and smirked.

"I thought you left town?" Lydia asked.

"We’re back," Cora shrugged. 

"Oh, cool, then you wouldn’t mind grabbing some coffee with me," Lydia smiled.

Cora smirked, looking down then back to Lydia. “I guess not,” she let go of the book so Lydia could take her hand and lead her to the coffee shop down the street.

As soon as they had ordered and sat down with their coffee Lydia turned to Cora. 

"So, what’s your plan now that your in Beacon Hills again?" Lydia asked.

"Our plan? Well, we tore down the Hale house. So check that off the list. We’re rebuilding a house near it, hence the book I was grabbing, because, if you’d noticed the title is said ‘How to: Plumbing DIY’ and, Derek, the stubborn oaf, won’t look and see how. We haven’t had water in days." Cora said, smiling to herself, then at Lydia.

Lydia smiled. “You can come to my house and use my shower if you need,” She volunteered.

"You just want to see me naked," Cora said and Lydia’s mouth opened just in time for Cora to kiss her.


End file.
